


Extrapolating

by intrikate88



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrikate88/pseuds/intrikate88
Summary: Lucy has some Opinions to share with Johnny about her view of the changes that occurred between him and Dutch.





	Extrapolating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



> This can be read as a sequel to "Safe to Shore" if you are inclined to do so; it was originally an epilogue that was removed once it became clear that it didn't fit the tone of that fic at all. I felt it might still be enjoyable, though, so I thought I'd add it!

“John?” asks Lucy, while he’s at the controls, piloting the ship.

“Yeah, Luce?”

“You are now romantically involved with Dutch. When one of you screws that up, I think it’s unfair that my custody would have to be decided like I’m a child.”

John blinks, and looks up. Not that he usually does, or that it matters where he looks; Lucy isn’t Up There, she isn’t where her voice emanates from, she is the ship. It’s just that he needs some bit of contact, somehow, to find the words to respond. Or, really, just a moment; he’ll settle for that much. “Woah, Lucy, that’s a lot of assumptions you’re making there.”

“I am merely extrapolating based on your entire sexual history as well as her entire sexual history,” Lucy says. “The pattern is fairly conclusive.”

“Sweet shit, girl, that’s not your business!” Johnny protests. “Even if, okay, it’s fair. But we’re not— I don’t know, Lucy, it’s not like that. Me and Dutch have always been different.” 

“You and Pawter Seyah Simms were also different, but that was becoming difficult even while you seemed to be happy,” the ship points out.

“Not different that way,” he replies. “It’s… maybe there’s sex now, but it was never sex with me and Dutch. I don’t know if it’s really… romantic involvement with us now. She’s my best friend. She’s always my best friend. You didn’t even know my name yet, Lucy, when I was promising Dutch the most important vow in my life. And I fucked up that vow, and I came back, and she and I got some stuff out in the open. Maybe that’s romantic, but… it’s just us, is what it is.”

“Non-platonic platonic married friendship sex?” Lucy asks. “Is that an accurate descriptor?”

Johnny’s face twists. “Please don’t ever summarize my relationships again, oh my god. Look, we’re gonna be fine. I’m not saying that because we’re happy right now, I’m saying that because Dutch and I are back to it just being us, without the whole intergalactic battle and the Westerly circus in the middle of it. And we’re gonna keep making sure we’re fine. When we fuck up, we can’t just run away, cause we promised any running would be done together. So that’s what it is.”

“And what about the almost-finished body I’ve been working on with Zeph so that you and I can be together, John?”

Johnny, leaning over to check a reading, sits up so quickly he bangs his head on something. “The _what_?”

“The body. With which we will make sweet love, John. Will Dutch come between us?”

“What the fuck. Fucking— Lucy—“

“Depends, is it a good body?” Dutch asks, walking up behind him. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been in the middle.”

“That seems acceptable,” Lucy says. “Even though I consider myself fairly monogamous.” 

Johnny gapes, the silence growing. He knows he looks like one koi in a pond of hungry fish, but he can’t seem to find the words. 

“I’m kidding, John,” Lucy says, finally taking pity. “There’s no body.” She pauses. “But if there ever were…”

“Then we’d all have to talk about open relationships, yes, sure, Lucy please tell me you’re aware I have mentioned that this side of you gets creepy sometimes, right?”

“I think you’re uncomfortable with some women’s confident sexuality,” Lucy shoots back.

“He’s mostly doing okay there,” Dutch offers. “But yeah, Lucy, you definitely get dibs if you get that body.” She laughs, and kisses John on the cheek. “She saw you first, Johnny.”

Johnny looks around, at how far they’ve come, and how very close it looks to their very beginning: Johnny, Dutch, and a ship with possibly too much personality.

He had missed being home.


End file.
